Cell QX518-I53PR
Cell Growth Cell QX518-I53PR is a nerve cell growth cell. An injection of specialized cells is made in to the spinal cord and brain stem. They copy nerve cell DNA and replicate. They then use this DNA to increase nerve conductivity, which enhances reflexes and general brain activity. Eventually the injected cells are destroyed by the bodies immune system, but their effects remain. Side Effects This drug is experimental and not very well understood, having a side effect rate from 15-20% in patients. It is known that side effects are random, but generally affect brain activity. This drug has been mostly used on animals for testing reasons. The most common side effects manifest as schizophrenia, dementia, hallucinations, shock-like sensations in the spine, and seizures, among others. Over 90% of them are neurological or have neurological symptoms. There is only one known case of a human being injected with cell QX518-I53PR, Wings-D339. He was injected with the cell by his teammate, Itzia-D102. He developed a side effect that has not been recorded before. At random times an organ or other bodily system will shut down. The first incident was during the Siege of Alpha-Alpha-Golf, when his heart stopped. It almost seems like a sort of schizophrenia that affects the organs. Documented Side Effects //Case 1// '//Subject: Lab Rat X515// '//Health Pre-Injection: Perfect Health// Subject was injected with 1 cc of cell QX518-I53PR. Measure nerve speed (MNS) in pain, muscles, and touch. MNS is measure in meters per second (m/s). Subject began showing symptoms of late-stage Huntingtons Chorea after 72 minutes, beginning with violent jerks. //Death: 2 hours 37 minutes after injection// '//CoD: Respiratory Arrest// '//End Transcript// //Case 2// '//Subject: Basset Hound X575// '//Health Pre-Injection: Perfect Health// Subject was injected with 2 cc of cell QX518-I53PR. Measure nerve speed (MNS) in pain, muscles, and touch. MNS is measure in meters per second (m/s). 96 minutes after injection subject began showing late-stage Parkinson's disease, beginning with steadily decreasing communication skills with control subjects, along with a steadily increasing heart rate. //Death: 3 hours 41 minutes after injection// '//CoD: Autopsy revealed cause of death as tachycardia. Cause of tachycardia unknown.// '//End Transcript// //Case 3// '//Subject: Basset Hound X555// '//Health Pre-Injection: Perfect Health// Subject was injected with 2 cc of cell QX518-I53PR. Measure nerve speed (MNS) in pain, muscles, and touch. MNS is measure in meters per second (m/s). 4 hours 21 minutes post-injection subject began showing symptoms of late-stage Refsum's Disease //Death: 5 hours 46 minutes after injection// '//CoD: Bradycardia// '//Notes: After death nerve cells still showed signs of undergoing mitosis. However, myelin sheaths did not form. Must study NGF factors.// '''//End Transcript// Function The cells injected in to the nervous system are devoid of all DNA but that which tells it to replicate nerve cells and to multiply fast. The cells contain high concentrations of Nerve Growth Factor and the Brain-Derived Neurotrophic Factor These two proteins are used to stimulate nerve cell growth, and are key to continuing nerve regeneration once the injected cells die out. Once the injected cells are destroyed, about one day after insertion, they deteriorate in to another protein that forces the regular nerve cells to accept the new growth agents and to super conduct the cells. Nerve Speed Acceleration: Preliminary reports *Muscles: ~119 m/s to ~200 m/s *Touch: ~76.2 m/s to ~129 m/s *Pain: ~0.61 m/s to ~5 m/s References #Base nerve speeds Category:Maslab Category:AAO Technology